My Love is Only ForYou
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Sora and Roxas have admit that they are love each other.Roxas become Sora's boyfriend.What happen after that?
1. Chapter 1:New Students

**Okay~~~I'm new here...Thank you for supporting my fanfic...**

**Go on with the new story...**

**My Love Is Only For...You**

Chapter 1-New Student

**7am,Sora House**

Sora is wearing the school uniform. Today is the new school season. Now,he is on the 5th grade. He is 16 years old now. He wear his uniform as he smile to himself.

_'Oh my goodness,today's gonna be a great day. I really excited to see Riku,Namine and Kairi again.'_Says the brunette to his heart.

Sora is packing his book into his bag. He always smile and smile. After that,he tidying his room. After 5 minutes,he go to the downstairs and enter the dining room. Mom is preparing the breakfast. His mom name is Aerith Alexandra.

"Morning,mom.."He greet.

"Sora...morning...wow,you are looking smart,today.."She smile at the brunette.

"Of course...I must be smart today. Today is the first day of school season."

"It sure do...quick,eat the breakfast..."

He sit on the chair. He start eat the breakfast. Then,following by his mom. Not long after that,his dad come. His dad name is Prof. Dr Haley Joel Osment. His dad working with Sora's master,Master Ansem The Wise.

"Sora,my boy...how you're doing today?"His dad kiss the brunette's forehead.

"Dad,thank goodness..I'm very excited today..."He giggle at his dad reaction.

"Honey,quick...eat breakfast...you dont want to be late again.."Aerith sigh at him. Haley smile as he come to her and kiss her lips. He sit on the chair and start to eat.

After 15 minutes,Sora and his dad exit the house and walk to the Mercedes Benz car. They enter the car.

"Have a nice day..."Aerith smile at them. They smile as they bid a farewell at her.

**7.30am,Radiant Garden International School**

The school now become noisy. The students enter the school area. They seems happy because they can meet with all friends. Haley stop his car at the waiting zone.

"Sora,do you want me to pick up when the school time is over?"

"Thanks dad...but,I think want to walk with my friend."The brunette give the kiss at his dad cheek.

"Okay...have a nice study.."Haley smile at the brunette. Sora exit the car and enter the school area.

He meet again with his several friend such as Lugia,Johnson,Matthew,and Takeshi. After that,Sora walk to his class. He take the science stream. When he enter the class,he see Riku,Kairi and Namine are talking each other. The brunette sigh and smile as he walk to his own seats. After he put down his bag,he walk to the trio.

"Hey guys,long time no see."

"Sora...yeah...how was your holiday?"Kairi shock when she see him. But then,replace by her smile.

"It's boring...but I enjoyed it..."

"Sora...you've changed a lot."Riku also shock when he see his friend changes.

"Oh really?Thank you...Wow,I never notice it."

5 minutes later,the teacher enter the class. All students stand up. They give the greet to the teacher.

"Good morning,students...you may sit."

All students sit.

"My name is Xemnas Andrew. I am your class teacher. I also teach you Mathematics and Biology. So,anything problem,you can tell me. We have to learn to be honest. Don't just keep your problems."Xemnas introduce himself. The students give their full attention.

_'Oh goodness,he's quite tall..'_The brunette whispered to himself.

"Today,we have a new student in this class. His name is Roxas. He just moved in to this town yesterday. I would like to invite him to enter the class. Please come in."

The boy named Roxas enter the class. The brunette very shock when he see Roxas's appearance. His hair is blond spiky hair,muscular,and tall. He blush when he see the blond.

_'He is so...cute...handsome...smart..and...naive...'_

"Roxas,introduce yourself with detail."sir Xemnas ask Roxas to introduce himself.

"Hello,my name is Roxas Jesse McCartney. My family had just moved to this town yesterday. Nice to meet you."The blond introduce himself.

"Thank you,Roxas. You may sit anywhere that you want."Xemnas smile at the blond.

"Thank you..I think I want to sit beside the brunette spiky hair."Roxas walk to the seat beside Sora. Sora still blushing.

"Okay students...open the Biology book and turn to page 2. We will learn about introduction to Biology."The first subject begin. Suddenly,Roxas talk to the brunette.

"Hi,my name is Roxas. Can I know your name?"

"Umm...Sora..."The brunette answer with stammer.

"Sora...that's the cute name.."

Sora blush real hard. His face getting real red. 'Oh my goodness,he said that...my name...cute...'

"Hey Sora...want to walk with me after school?"The blond ask Sora.

The brunette shock when Roxas ask him that. Once again,Sora is getting hot.

"S-Sure...why not..where we want to go?"

"To have the lunch with you as a sign of our friendship."The blond smile at him.

"O-Okay..."

Riku chuckle when he see Sora and Roxas laughing each other. Only met a few minutes ago,they have become a friend.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Sorry for my bad english...**_

_**Soroku forever...**_

_**Alright...see you next time...with the interesting story...**_

_**I need YOUR reviews or comment so I can improve my story and language better...**_


	2. Chapter 2:First Date

**Okay guys...I'm back with the new chapter...**

**Okay...don't waste the time...go on with the story**

**My Love is Only For You**

**Chapter 2-First Date?**

_**10am,Cafeteria,The Next Day.**_

Sora,Riku,Namine and Kairi were chatting at the cafeteria. A lot of of things that they talked. They laughing and laughing.

"That must an amazing story."Riku still laughed.

"Hey Sora..want to follow us to the cinema?"Kairi asked the brunette.

"Hmm...no problem...but,when we want to go?"He nodded as he asked the red haired girl.

"After school. Tommorow is holiday,right?"Namine said.

"Okay...I will meet you at your house."Sora smiled as he nodded.

"If you want to,you also can invite your new friend to follow us."

"You mean,Roxas?"The brunette tried to guess.

The trio nodded. Sora began to smile and happied.

"Okay,I will try.."

Suddenly,Sora noticed something was not right. He kept thinking and thinking until he noticed that Roxas was not around the cafeteria.

"Guys,I forgot something...I have to go. I have to meet with Sir Xemnas."

"Okay...go on..."

Sora got up from the seats and walked exit from the cafeteria.

"Why he want to meet him?"Kairi started to confused and suspicious towards the brunette.

"I know that he's actually want to meet with Roxas. Not Xemnas that he want to meet."Riku chuckled.

"How do you know?"Namine smiled.

"Of course I know. I know his attitude. It's not easy to meet with the teacher."

"You're right..."

_**At the School Garden.**_

Sora was walking to the garden to meet with Roxas. He walked to the garden because Roxas always wandering here. He keep searching. But unfortunately,Roxas was nowhere to find. He sat on the bench as he cried. Tears trickle around his cheek.

_'Roxas...where are you...'_

"Sora?"The brunette heard the voice. It sounds like familliar. When he turned to the back,Roxas was on his back.

"Roxas...where are you going?"

"I'm feeding to the fish at the pond. And...why are you crying?"He smiled at the brunette as he noticed the tears that on Sora's cheek.

"Nothing...Nothing..."Sora quickly wiped his tears.

"Hey...where's the other?"

"Oh...they were at the cafeteria...hey...umm...want to join us to watch the cinemas?"Sora asked him.

"Oh really,It's gonna be great.."The blond shocked and excited.

"I know that you want to follow us."

"When we will go?

"After this school."

"Okay,I will wait you at the park."The blonde smiled at Sora.

"Okay..."

"Before that,I have something for you."Roxas still smiled.

"What is it?"Sora scratched his head as he confused.

Suddenly Roxas hugged him. Sora blushed real hard. He felt safe in it. Roxas gave the hug more tight. The brunette enjoyed the hug and warmth on the blond's chest.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Thank you for being my friend. I don't have a friend like you. Also Riku,Namine and Kairi."

"No problem,bro..."The brunette giggled at him.

'Actually,not more than a friend. But I really love you. I want to tell my real feeling. But...'Sora said within himself.

_**12 noon,Sora's House.**_

Sora was wearing the casual clothes to go watching the cinemas. After that,the brunette exited the house and walked to the park. Along the walk to the park,the brunette picked up his cell phone and contacted Riku,Kairi and Namine.

_**The Conversation between Riku and Sora.**_

_**Riku-Hello..Riku's here..**_

_**Sora-Hello,it's me...Sora..**_

_**Riku-Hello Sora...Are you ready?**_

_**Sora-Yeah,is Namine and Kairi with you right now?**_

_**Riku-Yeah,we are waiting for you and Roxas.**_

_**Sora-Meet us at the park. After that, we will straight to the cinema.**_

_**Riku-Okay..We will on our way.**_

_**Sora-Okay...bye..**_

_**Riku-bye..**_

_**Normal POV**_

Sora saw Roxas was sitting on the bench. He smiled at him as he sneak from the behind. When he on the blond's back,suddenly.

"WOAH!"

Sora shocked as he fell on the ground. Roxas laughed very loud.

"Gotcha..."

"Roxas...you've made me shock. How did you know that I'm at your back?"

"Ahahahaha...It's secret..."

"Let's we wait for Riku and the girls come here."

"Okay..."

15 minutes later,the trio came.

"Sora,Roxas..."Riku shouted

"Guys...why you're so late?"Sora gave his anger face.

"Sorry...Anyway...let's go...we have to hurry."

All nodded as they walked leave the park and went to the Crystal Fissure Shopping Mall.

_**At the Shopping Mall...**_

Sora and the gang entered the mall main entrance and straight to the cinemas. When they arrived,a lot of people queue to buy the ticket.

"Wow,so many people."Roxas startled.

"Yeah...Riku,go buy the tickets."Sora agreed.

The silver hair boy nodded as he leave the gang and walked to the ticket counter. After 10 minutes,they entered the hall number 3. They watched 'Kingdom Hearts-The Destiny' film. The film was so romantic,sad,adventures,and awesome. Sora,Roxas,Riku and the girls were enjoyed the film. Suddenly,Sora felt the weight at his right shoulder. When he turned to the right,Roxas was lying on the shoulder. The brunette getting more reddish at his cheek.

_'I wish that I can tell you my feelings to you,Roxas. But...when...I love you so much.'_Sora just whispered to his heart.

At the same time,Roxas also think the same thing.

_'I admit...I love you,Sora...I wish that I can tell you one day. I really want to be with you.'_

_**At the mall park. After watching the cinema.**_

"Woah,the film was great..."Kairi gave her full enjoyness.

"You're right."Namine nodded.

"Hey,let's go home."Riku said.

"Okay."

"Umm Riku?"Roxas said.

"Yes?"

"You guys go first. Sora and I have somewhere to go."

They nodded as they leave Roxas and Sora. The brunette became confused. He asked to the blond.

"Where we want to go?"

"Come,follow me..."The blond gave his cute smile to him. Sora blushed.

"O-Okay..."

_**At the Lion Hill**_

The brunette followed Roxas to the top of the hill. It's called Lion Hill. Roxas took him there.

"Sit here."

"Okay..."Sora became more confused. They sat on the bench as they looked the beautiful view. Sora asked the blond again.

"What is it?Why do we come here."

"Actually,I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I...I...I..."The blond blushed real hard and shy to tell the truth. He quickly got up from the bench and ran to the lion statue.

"Roxas!"

Sora ran to catch the blond,who was ran to the lion statue. The blond blushed real real hard. The brunette pat Roxas's shoulder.

"Hey,what happen?What do you want to tell me?"

The blond quickly kissed the brunette lips and hugged him. The tears trickled on the blond's cheek.

"I love you...Sora..."

"Roxas..."

"Now you think i'm a freak right now. And also gay."Roxas lowered his head.

"No...not that...Roxas..."

"Yes?"

"I love...you...too..."Now the brunette blushing. Roxas began to smiled and smiled.

"Sora..."

"Can we...Can we kiss...again?"

"Sure...Oh,Sora..."

"Roxas..."

They were kissing and kissing. They such an adorable couple. They continued kissing and break up with the romantic hug. After that,they sat back on the bench. Sora's head on his lover shoulder. Their hand holding each other.

"Roxas...you're so cute. I really like and love you."Sora said as he closed his eyes to enjoy the time with Roxas.

"Me too...I don't want to seperate from you. I want to be with you forever."

"Today...I will call today as our...first date."The brunette smiled.

"Yeah...it's our first...date..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Finally...they are loved each other...**

**So Romantic...**

**I wish I can be like them...**

**Okay guys...I need your review to improve my story...**

**Sorry for my poor english and grammar.**

**See you later...**


End file.
